


Changes

by Cur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, Not beta-ed we die like men, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post Time Skip, and i HATE them for it, and uh, blowjob, daichi is a cop in this and i apologize, i guess, its not too graphic, lmao... anyway, oh suga is dom bc ive earned it, suga is whipped and for what, suga pov too, they fuck a little lol, they get together tho, thigh kisses!!!, um ya lmk if im missing any tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cur/pseuds/Cur
Summary: Sugawara has loved Daichi since first year of high school.If only he had the nerve to say it.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Changes

Words build up in his mind and burn in his throat as he stares at Daichi’s back. He’s putting things into his duffel bag, and his shoulders are sagging with exhaustion. Sugawara’s heart twists a little as he steps forward reluctantly, trying his best to be subtle. The floor squeaks against his shoe, betraying his stealth attempt. Daichi jumps a little before turning around, a smile forming across his lips. Tears tease at his eyes, his hands ball into fist, and he bows. Naturally, Daichi makes a noise of confusion.

“Suga? What’s wrong?”

_I love you._

Almost painstakingly, his heart twists with the soft tone. Soon, he hears Daichi approach him and feels him put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He could almost melt into it. Shakily, Suga rises, and his movements feel shaky as he wraps his arms around the taller and he squeezes as tightly as he can. The tears burst and stream down his cheeks, and their heat feels like they might burn him. His hands clutch onto his shirt and he pulls, and his knees buckle a little. The question by itself is enough to make a ragged sob shudder through him, and he lets himself drop to his knees. Sympathetically, Daichi sits right next to him. “We won a lot,” Daichi says softly. “Just like you said we would.”

Suga laughs a little through his sobs, but his shoulders sag and he sighs out another broken sob. “We did, didn’t we? But it still ended. It’s still all over.”

“I know.”

“I knew it would end, that I would have to stop playing volleyball, but…” He grabs onto his jeans to the best of his ability and curls his hands into fists. “I never wanted it to end. I wanted… I love this team so much. I love you and Asahi so much.”

“We’ll still be friends,” Daichi says cautiously.

 _But I want more,_ he thinks to say.

“But it’s still going to change,” he continues through a now embarrassingly strangled voice. “We won’t be teammates anymore, and we won’t be going to the same school.” He laughs again as he presses the bottom of his palm to his eye. “I sound…” He inhales shakily, and feels the waves of his irrational crying start to simmer. “I sound like a child. I knew this was coming. We all did.”

Daichi nudges him with his elbow. “You sound a little stupid.”

“Hey!”

“But I’m gonna miss all of this too, Suga. I’ll miss _you._ ”

Sugawara falls back on his butt and manages a stronger smile. “Of course you’ll miss me. It’s not every day you meet as sweet as a vice captain as me.”

“Modest, too.”⠀

They share a laugh, and Suga puts his head against Daichi’s shoulder with a surprisingly content sigh. “I’ll miss you, too.”

“Yeah?”⠀

“Yeah.”

* * *

Sugawara’s hands form into fists within his pockets, and his body curls within itself. As he exhales, a puff of smoke appears in front of him. It’s freezing. He can feel the fuzz from his hoodie tickling the back of his neck, and he can hear the snow crunching under his boots as he shifts uncomfortably. The sky is grey and consumed with snow clouds, but the snowfall is gentle. A few flakes drop near him, and the cold moisture occasionally drops on him. A piece hits his nose specifically, and he shivers.

He’s not sure what he’s doing or gaining by waiting in the frigid cold. The scarf he pulls from his bag is likely to do very little in the grand scheme of things, but he wraps it around his neck tightly before returning his hands to clenching as tightly as possible into his pockets. Why is he here? It’s absurdly early, and he wants nothing more to be curled up in bed with the heater on him and a fluffy blanket cuddling him.

Well, maybe he wants Daichi more. His eyes flicker up at the staircase as more people pile out, and his heart rises with hope of spotting a certain former volleyball captain. They finished their season fairly recently, which meant college interviews. Or, in Daichi’s case, going out of their little town and into the city for an interview with the police academy. There’s no doubt in his mind that his friend would succeed and get accepted, but Sugawara had already intended to attend a college in a further city. He chews on the bottom on his lip. Why is he even waiting? They weren’t dating or anything. They were close in volleyball, but what does that matter now? It’s over. So why can’t he let go?

This is stupid. Suga stands up from the park bench and shakes his head. Idiot. Perhaps his sense of longing had become something of entitlement. He’s cared about Daichi for so long and so determinedly he convinced himself that something had to happen. But that wasn’t true, was it? He closes his eyes and releases the tension of his fists. Once more, he exhales, but it’s with a sigh of defeat. Daichi didn’t owe him anything, and even if he did, they were running out of time. Soon, they’d graduate, and soon, they’ll be far away from each other. Maybe they’d never see eachother again. His feelings, however, make him selfish. He wants to kiss him, wants to spend every second they have left with him, he wants something. Timing be damned.

A million problems remain, though, including the sore fact that Daichi had to be the most romantically oblivious idiot he’s ever met in his life. Even if he could pick up on a clue…

There’s one trace of hope, however; in their second year, after a startling victory, they had run up to each other, and Daichi had grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Unfortunately, thereafter they had never acknowledged the incident and practically avoided each other where they could for the rest of the year.

Too much was on the line then, he supposes. Could it work now? With nothing to lose?

Well, it hardly matters now. Dejected, he turns to leave, and he starts to feel his heart plummet to the ground. All of the hope in the world couldn’t repair the inevitable: it simply couldn’t be. It wouldn’t.

* * *

Three years pass, and Suga is standing in the same spot, feeling just as alone as before. Still, there’s a steady beat of hope thudding through him as he clenches and unclenches his fists to resist the cold. He exhales shakily, nervously, and sees his warm breath momentarily show as a cloud of smoke. Walking through it, he excitedly makes his way to the entrance of the train station where he flashes his card at an expectant worker and makes his way through the crowd looking for a familiar face. “Daichi?” he calls. It’s useless. His voice is buried beneath the active hubbub of the station, and even on his tiptoes he can’t see a confused looking buff guy. Fuck it. “OI, DAICHI?”

The station momentarily loses its silence, and he notices an arm raise and wave wildly. “Daichi!”

He makes his way through a few people and sees his friend standing in an open area. He’s wearing a windbreaker with “POLICE ACADEMY” on its back, and nothing else too extravagant. A duffel rests on the top of his suitcase, and the sight of it eases him. He’s really home for good. Daichi’s visited here and there for holidays, but even then they barely got to hang out. Now… it’s for real. Now there’s a window of opportunity that’s slightly open for him, and he can feel the breeze. His fingers hold the bottom of it, ready to push up, but still nonetheless hesitating. Daichi’s on the other side, but he’s yet to see his hands. Maybe he’ll have to take a leap of faith and push it up himself, but… Not now.

“I see you haven’t changed much,” the younger greets. Sugawara laughs a little before throwing his arms around him. They melt into each other as if no time had passed, and nothing had changed. “I missed you.”

Suga laughs breathily and pulls away, feeling a sudden wet emotion starting to build up. “I missed you too,” he returns, already hoarse. “I’m glad you’re finally back at home.”

Daichi hesitates now, his eyes carefully scanning Suga — almost worriedly. He almost apologizes (although he’s not sure what for), but the other breaks into a wide grin. “Glad to be back. Let me put your stuff in your car; I’m tired of lugging this all around.”

“Whatever you say, officer.” Suga winks, and he swears Daichi’s face reddens a bit. Maybe it’s just the cold.

They successfully make it to his car, and the older beams at his passenger. “Can I buy you a coffee before I take you home? I figure we deserve to catch up a bit before your family gets all your attention.”

Daichi's face becomes something of sympathetic guilt. Suga recoils, his energy collapsing. “Maybe another day, Sugawara.” The formality stings a little. “I’m too tired for now. I’ll text you, I promise.”

He won’t pretend like that didn’t sting. Still, he smiles through it and pushes in his seatbelt. “Sure.” Maybe things were different after all. Maybe they changed too much.

—

At least Daichi’s a man of his word. They make plans to get coffee after Suga finishes an interview with a local elementary school, with them decidedly meeting up there. The bell jingles when he enters, and immediately he remembers all of the times they had gone to get a drink here and discuss volleyball or exams or gossip. Things were a lot simpler when they were high schoolers, although everything felt so fucking complex. Why was he such a coward then? Why couldn’t he just spit it out and tell him? Maybe they could’ve kept those three years they had already lost. Maybe—

“Good timing.” The bell rings above him once more just as hands tightly grip his arms. He turns to see a smirking Daichi, and his heart skips a million beats. Maybe they were different, but his feelings had only surged with a newfound pang in his chest over three years. Suga tenses, but forces himself to laugh through his shock. “Guess you haven’t been here long. Let me pay today. Save me a seat?”

“Sure.”

He appreciates Daichi acting like everything is exactly how it was, but it doesn’t shake the sinking feeling in his heart. Three years is a long time. Why would he wait? And even if Daichi was single, why would he still like Suga? Ugh! God, why is he so freaking nervous? It’s not the end of the world. They were adults now.

Eventually, they both settle in at a table, both cupping their drinks. Suga’s fingers rub against the tea cup nervously before he lifts it up and takes a sip. Still too hot, but it beats their awkward conversation. It’s stiff and unfamiliar, as if he were stuck on another dating app date that was bound to end with him deleting the app entirely. No one ever measured up to Daichi, but… how much of him was made up in his head over the years?

The cup quietly clinks when he sets it down on the small plate, and he glances up at Daichi with a half smile. “This place is adorable,” he remarks. “Any places like this down at the academy?”

“A few,” Daichi responds. He seems distracted, and, honestly, it sounds like he’s holding back something. It comes off as cold and disinterested, so it doesn’t exactly make Suga feel hopeful. “I came down here a few times just for the coffee, though.”

“You came back? I thought you hated the commute.”

He’s smiling, of course, but it’s impossible to disguise the betrayal in his tone. Daichi suddenly focuses, stiffens, and apologizes maybe too loudly. “I did! I mean, hated the commute. But I got homesick a lot and- and it’s not personal, Suga, I just—“

“You don’t need to explain yourself to me, Daichi,” Suga interrupts sweetly (or, at least, he tries). “I’m an old friend from high school. I couldn’t have expected you to notify me every time you came back home. Besides, you’re here now.” He lifts up the cup again, and takes a fake sip. He hopes the many packages of sugar will fix his bitterness.

When he’s able to look at his friend again, Daichi’s eyes are rather focused on his coffee. Great. They’re back to being awkward again. “You seem like you have something on your mind.” Daichi looks up at that. “I’m glad your worried look hasn’t changed, but I’m glad you stopped talking to yourself so much, Daichi-san.”

Daichi brightens at that. “That you know of.”

“It’s not every day you get a police officer confessing to insanity. To a poor elementary teacher, no less.” Suga tsks jokingly and shakes his head. “We ought to find you a psychiatrist.”

The two share a laugh, and with the fluttering feeling in his heart, Sugawara decides that, even if things had changed, they’d be okay. He needed them to be.

—

That evening, they return to Suga's apartment, and although the other insists otherwise, Daichi walks him up to his door. The alcohol they had consumed certainly has its effects, and a tipsy Suga rests his swimming head against his door. “Thanks for driving me home, officer.” He nudges the other with his elbow. “Such a responsible driver.”

“Okay, I had one drink like two hours ago.”

“Who says I was being sarcastic?”

“When aren’t you sarcastic?”

Touchè. The teacher slides against the door without lifting his head and gently grabs the unzipped jacket in front of him. It makes an obnoxious noise, but he still curls his hands into fists to tightly seize it. “If you want a drink again, you better call me. I will blacklist you from every police station if you don’t.”

Daichi scoffs, his eyebrows almost tauntingly raising. “Oh? And how will you manage that?”

Suga releases a hand and presses a finger to his lips. “I have my ways, Daichi-san. I hardly doubt you’re courageous enough to test me. I have power in this town.” With his finger still pointed, he swirls it and shoves it against Daichi’s chest. “I have power over you, Mister.”

“Mm, you’re drunk, aren’t you?”

“A little. But I mean it! You need someone to manage your little coffee addiction. Black coffee… it’s practically a tell-tale sign that you’re depressed!” The last word is incredibly slurred, which makes Daichi laugh. “I’m serious, cap’n. I need tea breaks from all of those little monsters.” Exhausted, he drops his head stupidly onto the officer’s chest. “And alcohol breaks. We’ll have to get an cab next time so you can relax, hmm?”

“Fine, fine. Let’s just get you inside. Keys?”

Embarrassed, he pulls away and remarkably remains steady as he digs into his pocket to greet the cold metal within. They jingle with all of his other keys and cute keychains, and after a few seconds, he even manages to unlock and open the door. “I can handle it from here, officer.” He salutes him sarcastically. “You better call me.”

“I promise. Do you promise to drink water and take a shower?”

“I see you’re still in the habit of parenting everyone.”

“Says the teacher.” The brunette raises an eyebrow. “And that’s hardly a promise, Suga.”

Suga beams and rolls inside against the wall. “Why don’t you come in, hm? I’ll take a shower and you can fix me up some tea.” Subtle. He isn’t sure if it’s his wit or the alcohol that’s leading the conversation. “That way, you know I don’t break my promise.” He holds out his pinky finger. “And with this, I know you won’t break yours.” Daichi momentarily stares at the other with confusion, but a smirk forms on his lips and he links pinkies with him.

“You got yourself a deal.”

—

Surprisingly, the younger follows him into the bathroom, watching him as if scared he’d break. “Daichi, relax. I can handle myself.” As he says it, he pulls off his jacket, and struggles to pull up the hem of his shirt. Warm fingers brush against his, and, with the power of teamwork, the shirt is successfully removed. The two are standing mere inches from each other, and Suga decides to reach out and pat his face affectionately. “My hero,” he murmurs with a smile. His eyes flicker down to his pants. “Now, Daichi, I think— Mm!”

Daichi’s lips are against his in an instant, and despite the cold, warmth shoots through his entire body. Well, it’s as he’s suspected: his lips are so soft. Just as he grabs his bearings, the brunet retreats and recoils entirely. “I— I’m so sorry. Jesus. I just—”

“You kissed me,” Suga murmurs, shell shocked. His fingers reach up to touch the ghost of it on his lips.

“I know, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking, I just… I can’t wait any longer, Suga. I need to know if this has a chance. If I have a chance. I’ve- I’ve liked you since—“

At this point, everything is so dreamlike, he stops listening. Suga steps forward and his fingers curl around the bottom of Daichi’s sweatshirt. “I have to shower.” He glances down at his hands, trying to sound as calm as he can possibly muster. “The water pressure and heat are pretty nice.”

“Suga?”

Tentatively, he stares up at the startled man. A strange and genuine sense of calm wraps around him, albeit his heart keeps up its pace. “Join me,” he whispers. In an instant, Daichi pulls off his clothes, just as Suga slowly takes the hint and kicks off his jeans and pulls off his socks.

Maybe it’s too fast, but in a matter of minutes, Suga’s pressed up against the shower wall, his hand entangled tightly with Daichi’s and over his head as hot, messy kisses press against his neck. “Daichi,” he breathes. “I have work in two days. You can’t leave a —”

“Wear a scarf.”

Jesus, okay. Daichi’s lips find a nice spot on his neck, and his tongue is like fire. With his free hand, he runs his hand through the trimmed brunette hair, and his back arches in compliance with the affection. “I’ll get you back for that,” he remarks in a low voice once Daichi pulls away. His eyes are clouded with need, but it’s nothing compared to the smug smirk on his lips.

Daichi’s hand is still on Suga’s face, and the silver-haired man leans towards it and gently takes the hand so that its fingertips rest on his lips. He parts them somewhat and kisses the fingers, and his lidded eyes stare right at Daichi, waiting for a reaction. “Kōshi,” he mutters gruffly. “What are you doing?”

Instead of replying, he moves closer, the warmth of the shower’s water hitting his chest as he does. Daichi’s thumb falls into Suga’s mouth, and he promptly sucks on it slightly. Daichi turns red. The shorter reaches down and slides his hand almost tauntingly down Daichi’s length, and feels a certain amount of pride to feel his hips thrust against his own. Pulling out the thumb, he leans forward and their foreheads touch. “Do you want something, Daichi-san?”

“You.”

“Me?”

It sounds as though it's an innocent wonderment, and, clearly annoyed with Suga’s hand still continuing its slow strokes, Daichi’s hand squeezes into the other’s butt. Suga laughs and brings up his free hand to brush against Daichi’s lips. “What do you want me to do, sweetheart?” Despite the innocence of the question, his tone is dark now, his eyes furthering the intent.

Daichi’s speechless. Considering how quickly it’s all been going, Suga can’t blame him. Still, they’re both adults, and after a stupid amount of pining, he’s not about to question their pace now.

It’s a little awkward, the more he thinks about it. They’ve been friends for so long and Koshi blatantly asking Daichi to specify what to do to him sexually might have been something he’d flush at and apologize profusely for. Still, he bites down on his lip and keeps his smile. All that really matters is that Daichi’s looking right at him, his eyes glazed over with lust and care. Care that was reserved for _him._ This was more than just some awkward college students desperate to tear up their little “v cards” or just human contact. This was _Daichi,_ and after years of watching the oblivious idiot not kiss him, Suga was going to make this last and he’d give Daichi a little hell for it too.

“I want…” Suga’s lower hand stops, but the other gently caresses Daichi’s face. “I want to fuck you.” He seems a little timid about it, maybe even slightly embarrassed, but nonetheless, serious. Kōshi smiles and cocks his head to the side. “If you want.”

Now that’s his Daichi. Laughing again, the older presses a soft kiss to his lips. “I’d like that,” he admits, raising his leg to the other’s hip. “But I asked what you want me to do.”

Daichi grins, almost smugly, which makes a shiver run down his spine. “I want you to say my name,” he decides, pressing his nose to Suga’s jaw. Suga lets out a small gasp as he grabs onto the raised thigh and their bodies are completely pressed up against each other. Softly, now, he finishes: “over and over again.”

A finger pushes into him without much warning, and he lets out a strangled moan and tilts back his head. Obeying already, he moans out Daichi’s name.

—

Soon enough, they’re finished with their shower, remarkably both clean and entangled in Suga’s queen sized bed. It’s freezing outside, but the covers are only in between their legs, and their skin is still bare. The silence, this time, is comfortable, and they exchange excited eye contact every other ten seconds. After a while, Suga sits up and crawls down the bed. Daichi lazily lifts up his head to peer at the other. “What are you up to down there?” They exchange a grin, but the devilish look in the older’s eyes makes the other falter.

“Be a dear and spread your legs.”

“Why?”

“You’ll see.” Daichi squints suspiciously, but, nonetheless, obliges. Sugawara offers his sweetest, most innocent smile, but it’s likely to trigger an opposite response within Daichi. Perfect. Gently, he positions himself comfortably before leaning down, his elbows propped up, and kissing the inside of Daichi’s thighs softly. The man flinches with surprise, but, tense now, the legs resume their prior position. “Something to say, Daichi?”

“You better not give me a hickey.”

“You’ll be wearing long pants anyway.”

Daichi groans in protest, but Suga resumes peppering idly kisses against his right thigh. He’s careful to start from the outer and work his way towards the inner and up, but just when he gets to the spot where Daichi is certainly eager for, he reverses the movements. Once he’s found a spot he’s decided is a nice weak point for his dear old friend, he stops his frequencies and focuses on it. As if bracing himself, Daichi’s calloused hands grip onto his silver hair and gently pulls. Well, what’s the rush? Suga’s eyes close as he hums against the leg, and deepens the kiss before gently grazing his teeth against the patch of skin. Daichi hisses as Suga wraps it up, and he finishes with a nice peck on his revenge. From his spot, he flickers his eyes up to Daichi with a small smile. “Told ya.”

He’s never seen the captain so flustered before, and he grins when Daichi bites his lower lip. Suga tsks. “What, are you shy now? You were so smug earlier.”

“Suga, please…”

That’s a new one. Eager to have power again, the silver haired boy runs a finger gently and slowly up his thigh. Daichi shivers and just barely suppresses a moan. “Please what?” The grip in his hair tightens and pulls even more. Suga laughs and pulls away. “So impatient,” he chides. “Give me a hickey again when I have school in two days, Daichi, and I won’t let you off the hook so easily.”

“You’re an ass,” Daichi declares with a staggered breath.

Suga can’t argue with that.

He runs a tongue up Daichi’s now hardened cock, and lowers his gaze. Teasingly, he kisses the tip of it, and he can’t help but to laugh at the muffled moan from across the bed. “This is what you were asking for, wasn’t it, Daichi-san?” His finger goes up the other’s length somewhat slowly, and he’s surprised to see much of a reaction. “Unless you meant for me to stop. Or even more hickeys.” Leaning down again, he roughly kisses the heated skin. A louder moan erupts from Daichi, and the pull on his hair makes Sugawara shiver. “You’ll have to specify.” He kisses the same sweet spot again, eliciting his tongue against it.

“Suga. I-I want—” He stops short once Suga’s hand begins to incredibly slowly pump against his dick. “Don’t stop. Please. I want more.”

Vague, but he can take a hint. Humming, he moves so that he’s licking the pre-cum off of Daichi’s dick before completely submerging himself. Now, Suga’s name is the one being said, and rather loudly too.

—

Moments later, Suga’s arms are wrapped around Daichi’s torso, his head resting comfortably on his chest. “So how long have you liked me?” He tilts his head up, smiling softly. “Well, I guess, how long have you been aware? You’ve always been a little… slow when it came to romance.”

Flustered, the brunette avoids his gaze for a moment. “Gee, I guess I’ve had a huge crush on you since first year in high school. I didn’t really… realize until college. Even after we kissed, I just— I thought it was a fluke or something. Especially since we never really talked about it.” His hand runs through the silver hair next to him, and the former captain smiles softly. “I’ve been agonizing over it and I tried to get over you, but you know me. I like to have answers. It’s the only way for closure.”

The teacher twists his body so he’s on his chest and his elbow rests on Daichi’s chest. “I got that from your career, yes.” He tilts his head to the side and raises an eyebrow. “That long, huh? Maybe it’s better I never said I liked you. I might’ve broken your poor brain.” He pats the top of his head for good measure. “I liked you so much in my first year. I could barely breathe around you.” His feet kick the air a little as he draws a circle on the bare chest in front of him. “Second year I learned to grin and bear it. Then you had to go and kiss me. I’m not one for romantic confrontation, so I just… hoped. I thought you’d do something. But, I really thought you never would.” He leans into the hand now holding his face. “I’m glad you did. You owe me so many dates.”

“I’ll take you on all of the dates you’d like,” Daichi promises warmly.

His heart flutters to that. How could he not believe him?

“I missed you so much,” he confesses heavily, feeling emotions well up in his eyes.

“I missed you too,” Daichi whispers, like it’s a secret.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
